


this is for the best, Merlin

by ChristiWinchester03



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Depressed! Merlin, Good morgana, Hurt! Arthur, M/M, Magic Reveal, anti-magic bracelet, hurt! Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristiWinchester03/pseuds/ChristiWinchester03
Summary: Arthur finds out about Merlins magic, he is hurt, feels betrayed, then he remembers the anti-magic bracelet he purchased a few years back...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 232





	1. The bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT! Y’ALL READING THIS?  
> I M P O R T A N T  
> Ok. So this is around the time Uther was hella depressed and I decided that Morgana hasn’t been the one to attack Camelot, Well she has but Morgouse put her under a spell making her do whatever she wants. Our Morgana doesn’t want to do anything but is to weak to fight against her. Our bois doesn’t know that tho.

Arthur was looking through his stuff, he had to find it! What is he looking for, you ask? He’s looking for a bracelet. Out of iron. To be more specific he’s looking for an anti-magic bracelet. Why on earth did the crown prince/substitute king need an anti-magic bracelet? (Magic is illegal so he should kill any sorcerer he found anyways). Well, it’s complicated...you see that same morning Arthur found out that his manservant, best friend and lov-no he wasn’t is love, hell no. Well he found out that Merlin had magic. His Merlin had magic. Yes. He had saved him, but still. There was no way Arthur was gonna kill him, he couldn’t, but he didn’t want to send him away either. And then he remembered the bracelet he purchased a few years back. He could make Merlin out it on and hide the key. Merlin would finally be free from magic and won’t rink being corrupted like his sister.

*^* *^* *^*

Arthur had found out about him. Arthur knew about his magic! It happened out on a hunt and no one else than Arthur saw and he hadn’t told anyone yet, so that had to be a sign...but he hadn’t said anything to Merlin either, just...ignored him, but Merlin expected that. He had lied to him for years after all.

The same night, Arthur called him to his chambers. That was soon, Merlin thought.Maybe he had decided to banish him? Sir Leon (the knight that carried this message to Merlin) didn’t look very alerted, which meant Arthur hadn’t told him, which probably means that he won’t be burning on the pyre just hours later. Merlin knocked carefully on the doors and walked nervously in.

”Hi...erm...Arth-Sire look, I know you’re angry and you’re probably gonna banish me, but i just wanted you to know I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying here where I can protect y-“He said fast, hoping not to be interrupted.

”I’m not sending you away and I’m not Executing you either” Arthur interrupted coldly.

Merlin looked at him cautiously as Arthur pulled out a little box. He opened it and in it was a bracelet. Merlin flinched, he could feel it, the iron it was made of.

”it’s an anti-magic bracelet. I want you to wear it.” 

Merlin looked at him. There was fear in his eyes and his whole body was shaking. He backed away slightly and carefully shamed his head. A single tear running down his cheek. He couldn’t be serious, But Merlin saw at the young princes face that he meant every single world.

”Merlin please just take it, it’s better than being dead” he said as he showed Merlin the key.

Merlin looked at it swallowed hard and and gave arthur his shaking left hand so Arthur could lock it around Merlins wrist.

Just as Arthur locked it, immense pain struck through Merlin. The iron burnt his skin and it gave him a headache and right there and then he knew it would only get worse.


	2. Pain, so much Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlins pain grows worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll add drawings tomorrow or next week when I come home. Need to buy drawing stuff first cause I forgot it at home:/

The next morning, he’s so nauseous that he couldn’t eat, he has a headache and under the bracelet his skin is burned and oh it hurt so much! But he didn’t tell Gaius. Not about the reveal and not about the bracelet. He didn’t want him to worry, Merlin was worried that if he did find out, he would get mad at Arthur and demand to give him the key, which obviously wouldn’t work, he knew the princes stubbornness. That or he would exhaust himself trying to find something to break or open the bracelet. The last thing he wanted was to be the reason Gaius fell ill and besides Arthur would probably, no definitely trust him less if he got it of. Speaking of Arthur, Merlin should probably get going. Arthur said he hadn’t fired him and he had work to do, but he also said it was to keep an eye on him, which He thought hurt more than the bracelet ever could. 

*^* *^* *^*  
This morning Merlin had knocked before entering, Arthur noticed that much even if he was half asleep, Arthur had one eye open as he watched his servant walk cautiously to the curtains, the way he opened them was no longer cheerful and his voice broke when he said “rise and shine”. Arthur felt his heart get heavier, but quickly pushed that feeling away because Merlin had lied to him, Merlin had betrayed him, and he knew the bracelet would hurt, but only the first few hours after that he would hardly feel it and it would just be like a normal bracelet. Then His thoughts were interrupted:

”excuse me, _sire,_ you must get dressed. I’ve found your favourite red tunic.” Arthur groaned, but got up. He decided to dress himself that morning, since he was still mad at his friend, and he knew Merlin was mad or maybe a little hurt by the way he said ‘sire’ instead of ‘Arthur’. 

The rest of the day was pretty normal, except it wasn’t. He and Merlin didn’t have their normal banter, it was more cold stares from Arthur (but only because he was still mad and Merlin deserved it, Arthur insisted) and Merlin mostly looked at the bracelet, not saying anything besides ‘yes, sire’ and ‘no, sire’. But it would only be a few days till Merlin would turn back to normal, Arthur reassured himself.

*^* *^* *^*  
Morgana was tired, so so tired. Morgouse had trapped her in a dark room with 1 meal a day (of a few crackers) and she got a glass of water twice a day. Morgouse gad trapped her there after Morgana refused to work with her. All she wanted was revenge on her father, Uther, not on Camelot. And when Morgouse had decided to attack some Camelot knights or raid a few villages in Camelot, She would drug Morgana, making her do anything Morgouse told her to.

She missed her friends. She missed Gwen, who was her best friend and Maidservant, her half brother Arthur, Gaius, she even missed Merlin, who had poisoned her when they tried to kill Uther. Yes she felt betrayed, she was mad, but she understood why he did it, it was to protect Arthur and Camelot. She couldn’t hate Merlin forever, he was one of her best friends, he even held her magic a secret, even if Magic was outlawed in Camelot and you would be killed if you were a sorcerer or harboured one. But it was too late, they all hated her for doing so terrible things to Camelot and her people, they had every right to, besides she hated herself for it too.


	3. It’s gone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bracelet is breaking Merlin apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m just saying that I’ll add another chapter when the fic is done, on that chapter I’ll post the drawings all be drawing for this(after I’ve bought some drawing stuff)

It had been a week, and Merlin only got worse, his head ached badly all the time, he could never really see due to dizziness, the bracelet still burned his skin, and the light in his eyes? It was gone, he was so tired so done! He had even fainted a few times! And Gaius has given him sleeping draughts and other strong medicines, but they didn’t work, of course they didn’t, Gaius didn’t know about the bracelet yet either, when he asked where he had gotten it, Merlin had just thrown him the best false smile he could and said he had won it when Gwaine asked him to come with him at the tavern a few days ago, Gaius just gave him _the eyebrow,_ but left it at that.

It had only been a week, but Merlin couldn’t take it anymore, it hurt so much! He was exhausted. So when Arthur was working at something on his desk and Merlin was changing bet sheets, he just feel, not on the bed though, right at the ground and hit his head, last thing he remember is Arthur rushing towards him saying his name.

*^* *^* *^* 

Arthur rushed to his friend who was laying on the ground unconscious, he had been exhausted lately, ever since Arthur gave him the bracelet, but this can’t be the bracelets work, he had seen it work on other sorcerers and they had just felt little pain the first few hours, but still, he had never seen the boy in a worse condition before and yet he asked for more and more work, he had rejected his offer most of the time, but other times he just let him do as he wanted, but to get so ill in a so short time? Gwen had yelled at him 3 times this week, which was unlike her (at least for him, and when she did yell at him she always apologised right after and ended the sentences with ‘sire’). He picked Merlin up Princess style and walked as fast as he could to Gaius. 

when he finally got there he told the physician that Merlin had just collapsed and asked him to fix him, all of him.

*^* *^* *^*

Gaius checked over the boy, he had a high fever, but other than that, nothing. He stayed awake that night making sure he would be okay, but of course nothing new. This went on for days and Arthur had visited him everyday, Some days he would just sit there, holding his hand and other days he would talk about his days (still holding his hand). This went on for two weeks before he found something rather interesting...Merlins right hand made its way over to his left and began scratching the bracelet he claimed to have won. Gaius took ahold of Merlins hand to check on the bracelet, he managed to move it slightly and there under it was a burned trail after it, Gaius checked the bracelet once more and it was in no doubt iron, and on the back of it was a small keyhole, how had he missed it?! Then He knew the boy hadn’t won it, someone had found out about his magic, and he had a feeling he knew who...

30 minutes later a certain prince came into the physician chambers, he sat down next to Merlin and held his hand, and then he looked up at Gaius.

”Something new?” He asked doubtingly.

Gaius just looked at him and nodded.

”I’m afraid so sire, and I have a feeling you’re not gonna like it”

”what? What is it?! He’s not gonna die is he?!”

Gaius ignored the question and sat down next to him. He took Merlins hand, the one with the bracelet on and pointed at it.

”Did you give this to him?” He asked making eye contact.

Arthur looked at Merlin, the bracelet and then at him, and then he finally nodded with tears in his eyes.

And that was all he needed. He knew what was wrong now, the reason he had been feeling ill for 3 weeks and unconscious for 2.

”You fool! Do you have any idea what you have done?!”

The tears in Arthurs eyes finally fell

”I...he...I wanted to protect him! To help him understand that there was another way! I... it can’t be the bracelets fault...I’ve seen it work on others! I...”

Gaius put his hang on the back of the younger mans head and Arthur gave in, leaning his head on Gains’ chest.

”Oh Arthur, my boy” tears ran down the older mans face now

”it’s killing him. He doesn’t just have magic, he is magic... he was born with it...on a normal sorcerer the bracelet would lock away his magic, but with Merlin...His magic is stitched into his very soul...” He said, as calm as he could.

Gaius knew Arthur didn’t know what to say and even if he did he didn’t what to say. His voice was shaking and every now and the you could hear him cry, his hand squeezed Merlins hand pretty hard too. They sat there for what felt like ages until He asked Arthur to find the key, Arthur dried his tears away and then he disappeared.

*^* *^* *^*  
Arthur had looked everywhere, in his desk, under his bed, pillow and covers, in his closet...etc. He had looked through his keys over and over, but it was gone. He had looked for hours, before he manned up and went back to Gaius’ chambers.

”it’s gone” he said, defeated.


	4. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgouse and Morgana attacks Camelot

Merlin has been unconscious for four weeks now and Arthur had looked for the key every day, without luck, he hadn’t visited Merlin in a while either, he couldn’t look at him, he was getting weaker and weaker and he probably wouldn’t survive out the week if he couldn’t find the key. And even if they did find it, or another way to get it of it was probably too late. Merlin would die and it was his fault.

Merlin sat in his chambers, doing some paperwork when sir Leon rushed into the room without knocking. Some guards had seen Morgana and Morgouse with an army on their was towards Camelot! Arthur took on his armour as he ordered Leon to get the knights ready and to tell sir Kay to sound the warning bell. The word spread quickly and the villagers in the lower village had gotten to safety.

”THEY’RE HERE!” A watchman shouted. And the unexpected fight had begun.

*^* *^* *^*  
please stop this! Kill me! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I can’t watch this! Morgana thought as Morgouse was controlling her body.

*^* *^* *^*

They were losing, it was obvious, they were stronger and Morganas knights were hard to kill, much harder than a normal knight. One of them had stabbed Arthur in his lower stomach and his last words before he fell was ‘Merlin...’. Arthur laid on the ground just watching the fight go on.

*^* *^* *^*  
Merlin heard Arthur call out to him. He always did. He heard everything Arthur had told him while he was unconscious, but this time it was different...it was distant, yet louder than it ever was and this time, it was a cry for help, he could feel it. Merlin has been stuck in his head for a long time and I had tried everything he could to wake up, but nothing ever seemed to work. But now, he felt strong, for the first time in weeks. Merlin tried his best to concentrate, trying to wake up.

”come on...wake up, wake up, wake up...” he whispered to himself.

 **“I said WAKE UP”** and he did exactly that. He woke up, and weirdly enough he didn’t feel weak, even if he had just woken up from a coma, even if he still had that god forsaken bracelet on he felt strong. His body still hurt as hell, but he still felt strong!

Merlin got his sidhe staff and rushed outside, he saw how Camelot was losing and he just wouldn’t just stand by and watch.

” **hleap on bæc** ” he whispered and even if the bracelet tried to stop him, he was stronger! His eyes shone golden and many of Morganas knights flew back. 

The knights of Camelot looked as surprised as Merlin felt, but he decided to ignore it and walked through the knights and stood in front of them arms out as a signal that no one would be passing him. He heard some gasps as a reaction that Merlin was up and going and he felt his fallen prince staring at him, but he could deal with that later.

 **“Cume thoden”** a big whirlwind started and swept more of Morganas knights of their feet.

”KEEP FIGHTING, BUT DO NOT BY ANY MEANS ATTACK MERLIN! DO NOT ATTACK THE SORCERER PROTECTING US!” Leon yelled out and Merlin turned his head around, the knights kept fighting and he made eye contact with Leon, his eyes still shining golden and he mouthed a quick ‘thank you’, Leon nodded at Merlin and both turned to keep fighting.

there were only a few knights left at the opposite team +Morgana and Morgouse, Merlin lifted his Sidhe staff high, eyes golden and lightning struck the knights remaining.

”NOOO” he heard Morgouse yell, but before she could attack she felt an immense pain and looked down, in the moment she yelled, the spell on Morgana broke and she had stabbed her. She gave a sad smile and raised her arms to the sky before apologising.

Some knights from Camelot tried to shot her with a crossbow, but before it hit her Merlin had protected her, stopping it with magic. He looked back at sir Leon noticed that he had the iron handcuffs, his eyes shone and suddenly the cuffs were flying to him. He walked over to the witch and she gladly put her hands in the cuffs. 

“I’ll explain later if you’ll let me, but now you should hurry...I... it looks like I hurt Arthur” she said and she sounded genuinely sad about it, so he decided to believe. He turned around and ran towards the prince.

”ARTHUR!” He yelled and sat down beside the wounded man.

”Merlin...you...you’re awake!” He exclaimed as he coughed out blood.

Merlin removed the sword and Arthur groaned in pain, Merlin just looked at him and Arthur knew he asked for permission to heal him, he smiled weakly at the warlock and nodded.

” **Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle”** Merlin said both hands pressed at Arthurs wound and when he removed them Arthur was as good as new. Merlin looked at him sadly before apologising. Arthur just looked at him and suddenly his lips were at Merlins and Merlin melted into the kiss, they pulled away and smiled at each other before Arthur threw his arms around Merlin, hugging the life out of him.


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana:) and Merthur:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a little late. Wrote this yesterday put the phone away for a bit. Forgot to save. It happened again today for five minutes ago when my phone died so I’m starting over again:)

after Arthur let Merlin go from the life-ending embrace, Merlin got up dragging Arthur up with him, but to his surprise, Arthur didn’t let go of his hand, instead he intertwined his finger with Merlins. Merlin though he was gonna die right there. The man he loved had just kissed him minutes ago and were now holding his hand, but Merlin fast shaken the thought away, they could talk later, right now they had to deal with Morgana.

As they walked past the knights and towards Morgana, Arthur whispered to him.

”Merlin...Thank you. For everything. I haven’t been good to you. Especially with the bracelet, I’m sorry.” Merlin looked at him, tears in eyes and just squeezed his hand. They both looked down at the bracelet, still burning.

”how?...how were you able to?” Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes ago, but Merlin just shrugged. Cause he didn’t really understand it himself.

”...I guess I’m a bit stronger than I look.” He gave the prince a sheepish smile.

when they reached the sorceress the smiles were wiped off their faces and were replaced with hurtful expressions.

”Morgana.”

“Arthur!...oh god, Arthur!....I’m sorry...I’m so sorry!....I...she...” Morgana looked at Morgouse with hate as tears ran down her cheeks.

”...she held me captive...In a dark room...she tricked me...I was hardly fed. And I was only let out when she needed me...she used a...she used a manipulate spell...oh god I’m sorry!” she sobbed. And she sounded genuinely sorry too, Merlin thought. And her looks matched her story too. She was skinny unlike the dead sorceress next to her, her hair was ruined and it looked like she hadn’t had a bath in weeks. Merlin looked at Morgouses body, she looked somewhat decent (being dead and all) her hair was done prettily and she was clean. She had treated Morgana like trash, manipulated her, made her do things she didn’t want to do. Yes Morgana was an excellent actress, but Merlin knew Morgana, he knew she was speaking the truth, and when he looked over at Arthur, he knew Arthur had thought the same.

”take the cuffs off” Arthur looked at him with raw eyes and Merlin nodded in response.

” **Tòspringe”** and with that, the cuffs were on the ground.

Morgana looked at them, shocked.

”w...what?”   
Arthur sat down on his knees and Merlin followed after.

”Morgana. If what you say is true. I’ll be willing to give you another chance. I wont be able to trust you completely in a long time, but I think I’ll be willing to try to forgive you after that” Morgana cried out a laugh, but it hadn’t been bitter and sour, her laugh was the sweetest sound Merlin had Heard in a long time. She grabbed both boys by their shoulders and pulled them into a hug, crying in their arms, Arthur put his arm around her lower back and Merlin around her torso, his bracelet had touched her skin and she jumped back staring at Merlin and then at his wrist.

”sorry...forgot about that” he smiled at her sheepishly.

“...Merlin...that’s Arthurs anti-magic bracelet...” she said suddenly very serious looking from Merlin to Arthur. Arthur turned his head in shame, not saying anything. Morgana seemed to understand what it meant.

”...you have magic...I saw that, during the fight, but how? How are you able to use it with the bracelet? No one has ever been able to do that. I don’t even think Morgouse can do that!” She picked up Merlins Hand, inspecting the bracelet without touching the iron.

”...I guess it’s because of who I am...” both Pendragons looked at him confused. He turned his head to make eye contact with Arthur.

”My name...Well at least my Druid name...” he said and turned back to look at Morgana who gasped, knowing how he’d end the sentence.

”...Is Emrys...” he sat there waiting for a response, but Morgana was too shocked and Arthur looked confused, trying to remember where he had heard that name before.

”y...you’re Emrys?! Oh my god...! It’s been you the whole time?!” She said trying to get over the shook.

”Morgana. I promise I won’t hurt you, if you don’t hurt us... and I should probably apologise for the poisoning...” 

“no...it’s..it’s fine. I forgave you for that a long time ago.” She smiled reassuring at him.

”hold on a minute! What are you talking about? Emrys? What?” Arthur interrupted, demanding answers.

”It means he’s the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk on earth...” Morgana said quietly.

Arthurs eyebrows shot up when she said it. Merlin chuckled nervously.

”erm...surprise?...”

Arthur was suddenly laughing, like actually laughing. Merlin looked over to Morgana who just looked back at him shrugging.

”pftt bwahaha! Huh of course you are! Who else would you be!” Arthur chuckled

”fucking hell, Merlin” he finally calmed down.

”if you are so strong, can you get that thing of your wrist?” He finally asked after they had been quiet for a while. Merlin just shook his head in defeat.

”I’m afraid it’s not that easy...”

”....what about me? Can I try?” Both boys looked up at Morgana.

”I want to prove to you that I am in fact on your team, and even if you might not say the same about me, Merlin is my friend.”

”ok” Merlin responded quickly, deciding to put his trust in her. Morgana was a bit taken by surprise with the fast answer, and smiled at him for trusting her.

 **”tóspringe!”** she tried, but it didn’t work. She tried again and again before looking at Merlin sadly.

”...do you know of a stronger spell or perhaps a stronger sorcerer?”

”hmm...let me see...oh! Yes! We’ll need Arthurs help though, and we can’t do it now...I need to go get something in Avalon first...but let’s not do that today. We’re all tired and need rest.” Arthur nodded, wanting to now, but knowing Merlin was right.

”go fetch Guinevere, will you, Merlin? Tell her to meet me in Morganas chambers. You come with me Leon” he said as he picked Morgana up walking to her old chambers. On their way he asked a maid to go get Gaius and bring some food for his sister.


	6. Avalon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and the main bitches (-Arthur) ride to Avalon

Merlin met up with Camelots most trusted knights; Leon, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival, who also happen to be some of his closest friends, by the stables. Arthur was there too, to say goodbye and good luck. He had to stay and keep an eye on his sister, Morgana. Yes, they wanted to trust her, but they couldn’t, not yet at least, so that’s the way it had to be.

“If you don’t come back alive, I’m gonna come kill you myself, you hear?” Arthur joked.

”aww! Don’t worry princess!-“ Gwaine started

”-we’ll take good care of your boyfriend!” Elyan finished his sentence. All knights laughed as the princes and warlocks faces turned bright red.

”We should get going...” Merlin muttered, while smiling at the ground. And with that they left Arthur in Camelot.

*^* *^* *^* 

The trip was just like any other, Gwaine joked and the others laughed at his stupidity. To Merlins surprise the knights didn’t act any different around him after they found out about his magic, well he was pretty sure Gwaine had found out on his own, but still. There was no awkward silence, no rejecting stares. They smiled and joked with him like nothing had changed, it really made him happy.

when it got dark, they decided to stop for the night. They tied the horses to some trees and Elyan went to get firewood. Merlin found the flint and tried to light a fire, as the knights started at him, he gave up and cast a spell.

 **“Forbearnen!”** His lights turned golden and the fire was set.

”Sorry...” he mumbled and looked up to see the knights smiling in amazement.

”You don’t need to apologise, Merlin” Leon said giving him a reassuring smile.

”we’re your friends. Feel free to be yourself around us, ok?” Percival patted him on the back.

Merlin smiled at them thankful and he was pretty sure there was tears in his eyes. Merlin fixed up some food and After they had been chatting for a few hours, they went to sleep.

The next morning Merlin woke up clutching his stomach. The bracelet was acting up again and Gwaine rushes over to him.

”Merlin, hey hey!” Gwaine helped him up.

”We need to keep going. Get there as fast as possible.” Merlin coughed out.

Percival and Gwaine helped Merlin up on his horse and they kept going

*^* *^* *^*

When Morgana and Arthur got to her Champers the two nights before, Gwen was already there with a warm bath prepared. Gwen came rushing towards them when they walked in the door, Arthur let sat her down and left the room leaving the girls alone. Gwen smiled at her and gave her a hug.

”Merlin explained everything, oh Morgana I’m sorry” Gwen pulled Morgana into her embrace.

”Oh Gwen! I should be the one apologising!” She cried into the girls arms. Gwen smiles at her and pointed at the bath.

”You should take a bath, before it gets cold.” Morgana gave her a short relieved laugh and nodded, letting Gwen undress her. She sunk right into the water and fell asleep. When she awoke two days later, she was in her soft bed and Gwen was sleeping next to her.

*^* *^* *^*  
  
On the third day Merlin and the knights reached the lake of Avalon, it was midday and Merlin felt Ill at least 50% of the trip. They found a little boat and somehow everyone fit in it. With Merlins help the boat started moving on its own and when they finally reached the middle of the lake, a hand popped up with Excalibur.

”is that a sword?!” Leon sounded surprised.

”Let’s just ignore the hand wielding it, yeah?” Elyan laughed amazed.

Merlin took the sword and thanked ‘Freia’ for holding on to it and then he turned around to the knights as the boat bloated back.

”This is Excalibur. Your father forged this sword and Gwen gave it to me” He looked at Elyan.

”Later I took it down to the dragon who lived under the castle back then. He breathed some fire on it. Or well easier explained it’s a sword forged with dragon breath. It’s destined to be wielded by Arthur.” Merlin smiled proudly.

”wait a minute here, Merlin, You got a dragon to breathe on a sword?!” Gwaine looked excited.

”Oh, erm... I think I forgot to mention that I’m a dragonlord? Well I didn’t know it back then, but...” he looked at them sheepishly.

”A dragonlord? I thought they were extinct?” Percival questioned.

”Yes, when you and Arthur got back from that trip looking for the last dragonlord you said he died?” This time, it was Leon who spoke.

”yes, Balinor.. everyone thought he was the last dragonlord, but that day Gaius told me I was his son...when he died, his powers passed on to me.” Merlin said, remembering that die his father died protecting him.

”Oh! We’re on the shore! Let’s get going!” Merlin said to the shocked knights and they were on their way back to Camelot.

*^* *^* *^*  
Merlin and the knights got back a few hours ago, and now they were standing in the throne room, the ones who were present were the knights of the round table, Merlin (of course), Gaius, Gwen, Arthur and Morgana. Both Arthur and Morgana looked quite nervous. Arthur didn’t quite like the idea of cutting of a bracelet with a sword and Morgana was nervous, because what if she wasn’t able to cast the spell, If she wasn’t strong enough?

Merlin places his hand on a little table they had asked for and eyed both Arthur and Morgana. Morgana took a deep breath remembering the spell Merlin had taught her and Arthur put his sword in position. 3. 2. 1.

 **”Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse!”** Morgana Enchanted, Merlin closed his eyes as Arthur swung the sword down to his wrist. It made a loud screeching noise and the knights, Gaius and Gwen had to hold over their ears. When Merlin opened his eyes, he saw his wrist with a red burned mark. The bracelet was gone! It was on the floor in pieces. Merlin looked up at Arthur and smiled, he looked surprised that that actually worked and barked out a surprised laugh, Merlin was free! Merlin jumped up throwing his arms around his prince.

”That actually worked!” Merlin said as he smiled at Arthur who smiled back. Arthur leaned his head against Merlin making their foreheads touch. Merlin chuckled and looked into his eyes.

”....Love you...” Arthur mumbled. Merlin couldn’t believe his ears. He loved him? He loved him! Before Arthur managed to withdraw himself from the touch, Merlin kissed him and Arthur kissed back.

”yeah never mind me, then.” They heard the amuse in Morganas voice. The quickly jumped of each other and behind them they could hear Gwaine wheezing and the other knights laughing.

”errm, sorry...” Arthur mumbled awkwardly.

”Morgana, thank you” Merlin said and dragged her into a hug which she quickly accepted and hugged back.

*^* *^* *^*  
After his Father died, Arthur was quick to bring Magic back into the land. It was a big feast and Arthur had never seen Merlin happier, in the middle of the feast, Arthur dropped down on one knee, and proposed. Merlin of course said yes immediately and people around them cheered for the engaged couple, yes there was some who were complaining ‘what about an heir?!’, but it didn’t matter, they could adopt, as long as they were happy, nothing could stop them.


	7. ART

The Bracelet

Morgana in Morgouses "room"

Merlin using magic with the bracelet


End file.
